Wishing for More
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Lily Potter sits on the park bench, watching mothers play with their children, wishing it was her. Warning for triggers.


_**Written for the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge (LilymLilyluna)**_

* * *

 **Wishing for More**

She sat down on a park bench, her red hair flying behind her as the breeze settled in. Across the way was a playground where a group of children were playing. A family in particular caught her attention. Well, a woman roughly her parents' age and a little girl with brown hair that reached her bottom.

The woman was pushing the girl on the swing, both laughing as the little girl cried to be pushed higher.

The younger woman on the bench couldn't help but smile with them. She remembered the days as a teenager and young woman where she had come down to the very bench where she now sat and watched. Back in those days her hope had been higher. She had sat and watched and pictured herself as a mother, pushing her own children on a swing.

Oh, how the years had changed that.

Now, she sat and watched in longing. Longing to know the feeling of happiness with children – of grandchildren. The longing of having someone in her life who depended on her – who loved her unconditionally.

Fate had been cruel in that department, declaring her barren at twenty-four. All she had were the many nieces and nephews her two brothers had been lucky enough to have. She loved them with all her heart, but the longing never left – the longing for one of her own.

The little girl had now become tired of the swing and was playing on the slide with the other children around. The woman who had been pushing her came to take a seat on the same bench.

"You come here often," she commented as she placed her handbag in her lap. "What brings you here?" She turned her head, and her eyes widened upon seeing the younger woman close up.

"Merlin, what a coincidence!"

Only someone with magical blood knew to use that term, and it made the younger woman instantly question her attraction to the grandmother and her granddaughter.

"I'm not sure I understand what you –"

"You're Harry Potter's daughter!"

Now that really surprised the younger woman. "You know my parents?"

"I went to school with your parents." She smiled softly, darting her gaze over to where her granddaughter played with the other children, before turning back to the company she had acquired on the bench. "I shared a room with your Aunt Hermione."

"I see…." The red-haired woman lost herself in contemplation for a moment, before she said, "I don't believe I know your name."

"It's Lily. Your parents knew me as Lily Moon, however, it is Lily Creevey now. That –" she pointed to her granddaughter, "is my greatest gift in this world, Evelyn. She brings me so much joy."

The younger woman had only taken part of the introduction into account. "Lily's my name, too."

"What a coincidence. Named after me, I suppose?"

The younger Lily smiled, realising it was a joke.

The older Lily watched her with great curiosity. "So, your reasoning for coming here almost every day?"

Lily Potter bowed her head. Her fingers intertwined with each other as she debated with herself over what to say. Eventually, she settled for, "Wishing, I suppose."

"Wishing?"

"I come here and watch the families play in the park. I sit here to imagine what it would be like to have children – or grandchildren. They are a gift I was never blessed with, and never will be blessed with. I was born with only one ovary."

"I'm so sorry, dear, but I have heard that one is still possible to –"

"No, biologically I am incapable, and adoption is minimal in the wizarding world, and frowned upon if we turn to Muggles." She sighed.

"I don't know what to say." Lily Creevey thought for a moment. "Say, would you like to meet my Evelyn?"

Lily's eyes widened at just the mention of such a pleasure. "It would be an honour!" she said.

Both women stood from the bench and made their way over to the little girl who was now standing with her hands on her hips. There was a boy around the same age sitting on the slide, but not moving. His mother was trying to coax him down, but he was refusing.

Evelyn's eyes brightened when she saw her grandmother coming towards her. "Granny!" she cried, and she climbed down from the equipment to throw her arms around the older woman. "Granny!"

Lily bent down so she was her granddaughter's height, and smiled. "Hello, my dear," she replied, returning the hug.

"Who's that, Granny?" little Evelyn asked, pointing to the red-haired woman standing beside her grandmother.

"That is a friend I met just now," Lily responded, kissing Evelyn's temple. "She would love to meet you."

The younger Lily squatted so she was at the little girl's height, too. "Hello, Evelyn."

Rather than shying away Evelyn approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. With all the confidence in the world, she said, "Hello, my name is Evie."

Lily smiled. "Nice to meet you, Evie, my name is Lily."

The little girl giggled and both Lilys smiled.

"That's Granny's name, too!"

"I know it is."

Evelyn gave her a big hug before turning to her grandmother. "Can I go play now, Granny?" she asked.

"Of course, my dear."

Evelyn ran off without another glance, rejoining the friends she had made at the park. Both women stood.

"She's delightful," Lily Potter stated.

Lily Creevey beamed at the compliment. "That she is. Would you like to come round for dinner tonight? Evelyn's parents will be there, but it would be wonderful to have you."

Lily looked to where the girl was playing and smiled. She nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

The other Lily smiled, too. "No, it would be _our_ pleasure."

They returned to the park bench where they had first met.

Hope now filled Lily Potter's heart.

* * *

 _ **Somehow I got these two to work in a story that I actually really like. I feel quite proud of this one.  
**_

 _ **I hope you like it, and if you read it, please leave a review with your thoughts! Would be much appreciated :)**_


End file.
